


Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

by DistantShores



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShores/pseuds/DistantShores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles adventures in online shopping with interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

“Hurry up, Stiles! We gotta go! Derek’s waiting for us,” Scott calls out up the stairs of the Stilinski house.

“Just a sec! My dad said my package arrived and left it on my desk!”

“What the hell is that?” Scott asks as Stiles comes bounding back down the stairs with a devilish smile on his face, carrying a large parcel in his arms.

“You’ll soon see, my friend!” Stiles chuckles mischievously as he grabs a pocket knife cutting open the tape on the box with ease. He’s so proud of himself as he rifles through packing peanuts and tissue paper, throwing it errantly around as he digs for his prize.

“Calm down there, buddy!” Scott calls out, dodging around flying pieces of styrofoam.

Stiles stops as his face lights up, diving his arms into the box. “Taadaa!” he exclaims as his arms spring from the box presenting a pile of fur to Scott.

Scott squints as his mind tries to decipher the mass of fur before him. “Uhhhhhm…” he hesitates as his eyes flick between Stiles’ gleeful face and the dusty-grey object in his hands. “There weren’t air holes on that box, right?”

“Of course not! Why would there be?” he laughs at Scott’s question.

“Yeah! Why would _that_ need air holes? Haha...ha…”

“What do you think?” Stiles asks elatedly.

“Well…” Scott pauses scratching the back of his head. “It’s...a nice... color?”

Stiles pushes it closer towards Scott hoping for more feedback. “That’s all you have to say about it?”

“Y...yes?”

“You like it?”

“I…” Scott hesitates again before making a commitment. “It’s kind of small, isn’t it?”

“Small?” Stiles repeats after Scott, confused.

“Yeah, for...a bear skin rug?”

All emotion drops from Stiles face. “It’s not a rug, you idiot! And it’s not real fur!”

“Shit! Sorry, Stiles. I have absolutely no idea what that is.”

“It’s a hat!” Stiles beams wildly as he spreads his fingers, unfurling the headpiece in front of Scott. Stiles’ hands reveal two pointed ears poking out of the long pile fur. Leading down the side of the hat are two flaps that are rounded at the end, marked with paw pads swaying back and forth as they dangle between them, Scott following them with his eyes.

“Did you...buy a fur, wolf hat? With paws?”

“Yup! Pretty cool, huh? It was on sale too!” Stiles smiles and he pulls it on over his messy hair, sliding his hands into the paws. “Now I really feel like one of your betas!” Stiles dances around wearing his newfound hat, striking karate poses in the front hall mirror while play fighting with Scott.

“You don’t need to buy a wolf hat for that,” Scott smirks at his antics.

“I know! But it’s so soft. Feel this!” Stiles reaches forward and squishes Scott’s face between his now furry hands. “It’s like an ewok!”

Scott ignores the reference he doesn’t understand. “Yeah, it’s pretty soft, dude.”

“Like an ewok!” Stiles repeats himself.

“Is that some kind of wolf?”

Stiles lets out an exasperated sigh of disappointment. “Never mind… Let’s go,” he says urging Scott out the door in front of him.

“Uh,” Scott stops with one foot outside the house.

“What?”

“You’re still wearing the hat.”

“I’m aware of that. That’s what you do with hats, Scott. You wear them. On your head.”

Scott sighs in disbelief. “Okay… I’ll see you there!” he says hopping onto his bike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The wolfpack has arrived!” Stiles announces as he slides open the heavy metal door to Derek’s loft wearing his wolf hat. He half struts, half marches his way into Derek’s residence with his hands tucked into the paws of his hat.

An unphased Derek watches from the couch, following the showboating Stiles with his eyes as he slides his way towards him, Scott sheepishly following behind shaking his head. Derek can feel his ears warm as he enjoys seeing how much pleasure Stiles was getting from a stupid wolf hat. Not that he would give Stiles the satisfaction of knowing how much he appreciated his spontaneity.

“What’s goin’ on, Derek?” Stiles proudly salutes with his right paw, a smile plastered across his face.

“You look-”

“Amazing? I know!” he grins flopping down on the couch beside Derek.

“I was going to say ridiculous.”

“You’re just jealous you don’t have a soft fur coat like mine,” Stiles preens.

“Is he being serious right now?” Derek asks Scott, gesturing towards Stiles with his head.

“I honestly don’t know anymore,” Scott sighs sitting down on the other side of Derek. “You shoulda seen him earlier.”

“I’m just a ferocious beta!” Stiles playfully clawing the air.

“Stiles, I swear to god…” Derek growls under his breath.

“Fine!” Stiles sulks, removing his hat, glaring at Derek.

Derek rolls his eyes and turns his body towards Scott. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well…” Scott pauses as his eyes go wide in shock. “No, Stiles! Don’t!” he calls out.

“Mwahaha!” Stiles cackles as he yanks on the arms of the hat, pulling it snugly on to Derek’s head. Stiles reaches over Derek’s shoulder, wrapping one of the arms loosely across Derek’s chest and over his shoulder. “There! I bet he looks soft and approachable!” he says to Scott.

“Do you have a death wish or something?” Scott asks trying his best to stifle his laughter at Derek’s unimpressed face.

“Oh come on! Nobody wearing this hat would want to kill someone!” Stiles digs his phone out of his pocket and leans in close to Derek for a selfie. “Smile!” he sings pushing his face against the soft fur of the hat separating him and Derek.

Stiles pulls back to look at the picture he just snapped with his phone. Derek’s expression says it all as Stiles swallows nervously but puts on a brave face. “What a great photo! With that hat, most people wouldn’t even think you were a homicidal werewolf maniac! Don’t you agree, Scott?” Stiles pushes his luck and leans over Derek again, waving his phone in Scott’s face.

“Scott…” Derek begins, breathing aggressively. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” he continues calmly.

“Uh…o...okay” Scott stutters as he slowly backs away from the couch.

“It’s for your own good,” Derek says while scowling at Stiles beside him on the couch. “I’ll call you when you can come back.”

“Wait u-”

“NOT. You!” Derek roars grabbing the back of Stiles’ shirt in his fist, pulling Stiles back down beside him. And still wearing the wolf hat much to Stiles’ amusement.

Derek waits until the door to his loft has been closed before he reaches his hands on top of his head and slowly pulls the wolf hat off, crumpling it up into a ball in his hands.

“Hey! I paid good money for that.”

“You wanna run with the wolves?” Derek asks, angrily rising to his feet. He throws the hat back at Stiles, “Put it on.”

Stiles hesitates as he holds the hat in his hands, slowly opening it back up and sliding it back on his head as instructed, looking up at Derek who was now stripping off his Henley to reveal a tight, grey tank top beneath.

“What are you…” Stiles starts asking nervously, fidgeting with the hat on his head.

“You’re one of Scott’s ‘werewolf betas’?” Derek asks mockingly, glaring at Stiles and his hat.

Stiles grins wide as he tucks his hands back into the wolf paws, pawing the air and playfully growling under his breath, trying to contain his laughter as Derek looked on with stern eyes.

“Okay,” Derek says acknowledging Stiles’ behavior as confirmation. “Then I’m gonna train you like a new beta,” he commands releasing his werewolf claws.

“Wait, what?!” Stiles exclaims jumping up on top of the couch putting as much distance as possible between him and Derek. 

Derek halfheartedly lunges at Stiles, wanting nothing more than to just scare him a little bit, his fist striking the back of the couch between Stiles’ legs. “What the hell, Derek? What are you doing?!”

“Training. Gotta teach the new pups how to fight,” Derek looks up at Stiles’ under his furrowed brow.

“But...”

“But nothing, Stiles. Show me what you got.”

Stiles’ heart is beating rapidly in his chest as he desperately clings to the top of the couch, frozen in place with Derek looming before him, his arm muscles tense and veins bulging as his fist is still pushed hard against the couch cushion.

“I’m giving you _way_ more time than an opponent would. How would you counter this?”

Stiles thinks for a second before picking up his wolf paw and pushing it against Derek’s nose. 

“Boop.”

A snort of air pushes out of Derek’s nose. He drops his fist, retracting his claws, the edges of his mouth curling ever so slightly as he kneels on the couch in front of a still perched Stiles. “You’re unbelievable,” Derek continues to smirk, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as Stiles poses his paws together.

“I’m a fierce beta!”

“Not quite. All you have is that cute hat,” Derek scoffs.

“Y...You think it’s cute?” Stiles’ face lights up. 

Derek reaches out and tugs hard on the paws pulling the wolf hat down over Stiles’ eyes.

“Hey!” Stiles flails as he struggles to quickly free his hands from the paws and return his vision. 

Before he can remove the hat from over his eyes, Stiles feels warm lips pressing up against his own, scruff rubbing against the tender skin around his mouth. Only when the kiss is broken does Stiles slowly lift a side of the hat, peeking an eye out from underneath the fur to see Derek staring back at him. Stiles’ fingers trace over his own lips in disbelief as Derek rises to his feet, slowly walking away from the couch.

“Wait!” Stiles calls out as he jumps onto Derek’s back wrapping his arms around his neck, wolf paws draping over Derek’s chest. “What was that for?!”

“For being you.”

“But I’m a wolf now!” Stiles laughs, continuing his ploy as he tucks his hands back into the furry paws of his hat, hugging Derek’s chest tightly from behind.

“I think I prefer you human,” Derek warmly smiles back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim in a couple of hours. I still have ideas brewing around the wolf hat and may end up with some more short stories and make this part of a series/chapter story. Rated T for now in case I do write more and it goes more explicit... :)
> 
> As always, thanks to [Snowjob](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowjob) for being my proofer/idea bouncer.


End file.
